


Craving Ice Cream

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Garrett is awkward, M/M, Martin likes ice cream, flirty eating of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett just wanted to take Martin to the park to play and then enjoy a cool, refreshing treat. But he sees a handsome stranger eating his milkshake in a way best described as "flirty" and that cool, refreshing treat becomes more of a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For Handers Week...
> 
> And because I saw a man eating a milkshake in the most flirtatious and outrageous manner today...
> 
> Dedicated to you Sexy Milkshake Eating Man...wherever you may be.

The frothy whipped cream was licked in a broad stripe by a pink tongue - a pink tongue that snuck out a second later and caught a dollop of the sweet cream clinging to lips. There was a hum of happiness and then that tongue sweeping out to lick across the whipped cream again, a yum, and the cherry nabbed and swallowed. 

It made Garrett swallow uncomfortably. 

The man with the strawberry blond hair in a pony tail had bought a shake topped with whipped cream and a cherry from the park’s ice cream shack, had sat down across from him on a bench, and had proceeded to drive Garrett absolutely insane.

He realized his own chocolate cone was starting to melt down his hand - a fact that had Garrett quickly licking at his own hand to keep the chocolate from reaching his shorts. A glance up showed the blond man now watching him, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Maker, thought Garrett, oh sweet Maker- he has pretty eyes. 

The blond pulled his straw from the shake - a vanilla one judging by the ice cream color - and proceeded to suck the icy treat directly from the bottom of the straw. Garrett would have thought perhaps this was just how the man ate ice cream except he met Garrett’s eyes as he pulled the straw away and licked his lips. 

It made Garrett lick his lips...and then flush.

He was getting ice cream in his beard, Garrett realized. His coordination was shot, the fault of the handsome blond man now sucking enthusiastically at his shake, honey brown eyes sparkling with amusement as Garrett, once again, got ice cream in his beard.

All Garrett had wanted was an ice cream cone. One ice cream cone to cool off after romping with Martin, his dog, in the park. Martin sat at his feet and was looking up at him with eyes filled with doggy adoration - and the hope that Garrett would drop some of his ice cream.

“It’s chocolate,” Garrett murmured, watching Martin start to pout. “I’ll buy you a scoop of vanilla before we leave.” That had his dog thumping his tail happily. 

A glance back at the blond showed him standing up and throwing his cup away. There was a pang of sadness that the flirting was over with. Garrett grabbed a napkin and wiped at his beard before finishing up his cone. 

Ah well, he thought. It had been fun while it lasted.

A shadow fell over him and Martin gave a woof of greeting. Looking up, Garrett’s eyes met amused honey brown. It was the blond, a small paper bowl in one hand and a smile on his lips.

“Hi. I couldn’t help but overhear your comment to your dog and I thought it a shame for you to rush your own ice cream. So I got him a scoop of vanilla. I hope you don’t mind,” The man raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Ah...that was incredibly nice of you. Yes...um...yes…” Garrett fumbled, watching as the man put down the bowl and gave Martin a pat before perching on the bench. 

“I’m more of a cat person myself,” the man turned on the bench to face Garrett, eyes still laughing. “But I thought I’d make an exception.”

“An exception?” Garrett swallowed, the blond was even more handsome up close. 

“I’m Anders,” was the only answer Garrett got. That and a hand held out.

“Garrett Hawke. But most people call me Hawke for short,” He took the hand and felt a hot flush surge up his neck. “So, ah...come here often?”

Anders laughed, not releasing Garrett’s hand, “First time. I guess my sudden craving for ice cream was lucky.”

“Yeah…”Garrett murmured, watching Anders’ lips quirk into a half-smile. “Lucky indeed.”

“So Garrett...what are the chances of you being free later?” Anders looked out over the park, hand still holding Garrett’s.

“I’d say they’re pretty good, Anders. Pretty damn good.”


End file.
